End of Pain beginning of a new era
by bladeofjudgement
Summary: Well, the idea started with the chapter where Pain/Nagato and Naruto talks. Since I didn't like how it ended I decided to continue with my own idea. It started with just an alternate end but meanwhile I already finished around 30 pages with my own story.


End of "Pain", beginning of a new era.

"...now you learned how I became like this, now you know about my pain, you heard how I became **A GOD!!!"** Nagato ends with a face expression glaring out of madness. "Now do you understand me? Of course you don't, no one can understand such pain without going through the same. So what is your answer if you have a better one then me, hahahahaha…" he asked. A harsh wind outside of the tree howls and takes some letters with him. "…" A few heartbeats Naruto remains silent after the strange sound coming from the holes in the paper tree and Nagatos shout. "I came here to talk and there are still things I have to speak about, including something about the masked guy in Akatsuki but first things first." Naruto reacts and Nagato and Konan changed their expressions. "What have you to do with this crazy idiot Tobi who just joint after Sasori got killed?" interrupts Konan Naruto. "Much and less at the same time but this is for later." Is what Naruto answered after with a wondering face. Nagato and Konan got curious about this… "Good this caught my attention so what do you want to speak of?" questioned Nagato with a somehow intermediating voice. "I understand you." Is all Naruto says. Nagato became angered. He yelled total enraged. "How would you, you never experienced that your parents got killed in front of you by Ninjas when you were just eight." This didn't affect Naruto and he remained calm and cool. "I now know a little about you but you don't know as much about me as you pretend to, you're the one who don't understand others. It is horrible to loose his parents that way but at least you had a time were you experienced the love of parents unlike me…" Naruto makes a break to get some air. The memories of his black hell of loneliness flash through his mind…

"Until recently, I didn't even know who my parents were but more about this comes in later as well. My father sacrificed himself while he sealed the Kyuubi within me and my mother probably died short after she gave birth to me." Then he sees the image of Minato before him.

"Before I joined the Ninja academy in Konoha which you just have destroyed, I never knew what it means to be loved. All people in Konoha hated me for what I was and even after I joined the academy, most people looked at me with a cold sight for what I am. But there was one person who was different. Iruka sensei who also lost his parents during the Kyuubi attack. He didn't hate me despite knowing what demon was sealed within me. He cared for me like a father and only because of that, I lost my hate for the people who watched down on me full of grieve and saw my life and me as worthless and a danger to them." An image of his time within the academy and the day where he fought Mizuki came to his memory. "He encouraged me to show people that I have a worth as well. Because he supported me, I decided to do everything and train like there was no tomorrow, just to proof people my worth. I wanted to be strong, to become Hokage so that everyone acknowledges me. I wanted to be strong enough to protect Iruka sensei. I wanted to become like the fourth Hokage, mainly cause I wanted the same attention as him but also to protect those who are important to me.

He is still known and acknowledged as the greatest of all Hokage, viewed as a legend. I wanted to become a legend as well." Now Naruto had tears in his eyes. "So your answer to hate is ambition? This is no better then my answer because at the end it will lead you to cause pain to someone for your ambition, just like that guy I told you about." Is what Nagato threw towards Naruto but he ignored this offense and just stated "no". Nagato laughed crazy while Naruto starts again to speak. "With time I got more people to acknowledge me." Now he remembers all the rookies whom he befriended along that time. "Kakashi sensei was one of the first and with him there were Sakura and Sasuke…" Now squat seven shows up in his mind. "Kakashi made me work with others and not to be just a lonely warrior. He also taught us an important lesson. 'Those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are even lower than trash.' Right at the beginning, he as well showed us a dangerous situation to tighten our Teamwork. 'On the field there may it happen that your enemy takes your comrade as hostage and demands of you that you kill your remaining partner. That is the time you have a difficult decision to make and whatever you decide you will loose but think about it, if you kill your teammate the enemy gets an even bigger advantage because you are one Shinobi less and someone who pulls out such dirty tricks surely won't hesitate to attack you after you killed your comrade. Together you still have a better chance to overthrow the enemy despite how many there are or how strong they may be.' "He reviews the scene where Kakashi sit on top of Sasuke with a Kunai on his throat.

While he took another break, a change in Nagatos face was to see. "Sasuke was my fiercest rival, he was acknowledged all over, he had all I longed for. Therefore he was the one I wanted to beat. Trough our rivalry we spur on each other and formed a special bond. This bond was the most important to me because Sasuke was alone as well. For me he was like a brother and this was the first family like bond I ever felt to have. To gain power he decided to leave us and join Orochimaru who promised him a fast gain of might. He was still upset because of the genocide of his clan, obviously executed by his bigger brother Itachi. All Orochimaru wanted was his body so he can become his new vessel." A despaired expression decorates his face as he speaks. "I will do everything to get him back, even if it costs my life and I believe you felt the same about Yahiko." Nagato coughs and smiles suddenly after Naruto said this. He remained silent cuz he felt like Naruto has still things to tell. Naruto remembers the battles in the final valley and in Orochimarus hideout. "A bond formed in friendship will never cease to exist even after dead and that is why you made Yahiko and your other friends to your paths. You can negate it but deep within you still hold on this bond and it will never be cut, whatever happens." Nagatos smile becomes even bigger while he spills some blood; also Konan as well became happier. Then after another short break and wiping of his tears, Naruto continues.

"Now back to the masked guy. After you did all this killings and faced me you forced me to loose control and I started to become full nine tailed Kyuubi. Right after I was about to take off the seal within me completely an image of the fourth appeared. After a short dialogue in which he told me that he set this as a fail-safe he revealed that he was my father. Within this dialogue, he also told me that he had as well access to all my memories in the time he was here and he saw that masked guy from Akatsuki whom I met not so long ago. He told me that that guy was the one who controlled the Kyuubi from the shadows during the attack 16 years ago. That this guy ordered each move of him and that he could see through all of his movements. He believes he is just using Akatsuki as he used the Kyuubi and that he certainly don't plans to bring peace with the tailed demons. He believes he rather will bring back the time of war. So tell me, who is he and why do you pretend to bring peace with such a guy in your group?"

The smile in Nagatos face suddenly froze to confusion and horror. "What did you just say? I can't believe this idiot could do so much though he is strong. However, most Ninjas are just tools and only a few are artisans. Further, among these artisan only a few are actually good ones. I was planning to get rid of them one after another anyway…" Konan interrupts as the sun shines through the holes in the tree. Her expression loosens the horror and change into dismay. "I told you the whole time this guy is fishy. If he doesn't need someone to control a Bijuu why should he so bad want to join us? He sure is up to something; you never should have let him join even just as a substitution for Sasori because you needed him for the extraction of the Bijuus. If he alone is able to control the raw power of a tailed demon he sure could easily kill us all." Naruto now is the one who is confused, and he is enraged. "What are you talking about you let unknown guys join Akatsuki just cuz they are strong? How will you know they want peace as well… and won't stab a Kunai in your back when you turn your ridge in their direction? Whatever, a guy who allies with people like him, Orochimaru, who takes over other peoples body to pro-long his life and erases their consciousness or someone like Itachi who killed his entire clan out of arrogance to prove himself to be the strongest wants to bring peace to the world, don't make me laugh. Did he tell you about anything?"

Nagato speaks "I never trusted them besides maybe Itachi all along and therefore never revealed my true self to them and they don't know till now." He spit a huge bunch of blood towards the ground. Naruto was surprised of this but as well angry because of Nagatos way of thinking. "However, I saw what I wanted to saw and my time is running low. Now I will tell you the true, after I learned from Itachi you were as well a student of Jiraya sensei I wanted to speak with you and I wanted to learn about your character and your views… Maybe cause I doubted my way all along, maybe I just wanted confirmation. I don't know." Konan worries about Nagato "Nagato, please stop speaking I need to thread you so you can survive" but he only shakes his head. "I'm sorry Konan but there is nothing you can do anymore but I have still some things to tell him." He concerned speaks. Naruto frightened after and then Nagato spoke on. "I was not able to overcome my hate towards Konoha but I wanted to test you. You proofed me that I was wrong. I see what your answer is and I believe you will be able to do what I wanted to do but couldn't archive because I walked the wrong path. And I know one ay you also will be able to convince your friend to follow you again, you have some strange power which even mad me to follow your thoughts… _One day he sure becomes a great leader, unlike me…_ Right now, we have seven of the nine Bijuus but with your strength, you surely could stand against Tobi if he would use the power against you but only if you learn more. Your potential is nearly limitless but you lack in knowledge."

Naruto got the feeling that Nagato is right despite all the power he wields now. "With my Rinnengan you could become like the sage Jiraya spoke of, you just need some years of training. It took me two years under Jirayas guidance to learn about my Kekkai Genkai and how to use it. Konan and Yahiko were along as well. She sure can help you to learn the basics of it but all that goes over that you have to come up with yourself. I also believe only in the condition you were in while fighting me the Rinnengan will work because you don't have the specific body of my family to endure it and the chakra costs of it." Naruto throws in "You mean Sage mode?" With a friendly face Nagato speaks on. "So you call it Sage mode? How fitting…" He laughs right out of his heart. "I believe with all your effort it won't be a problem for you to learn." Naruto gets very surprised with that and doesn't realize what Nagato is trying to tell him, all his emotions got strangely mixed up.

In the next moment, Nagato looks over to Konan to ask her something. "Konan I ask you to implant my Rinnengan in his eyes and to help him to learn about their function because he has the right answer to hate and walks the long but right path to peace." The tension of the situation is clearly to feel and Konan hesitates to give in Nagatos wish. A long minute passes and she started to operate him. "What, what are you doing?" Naruto backs away. "Naruto I want you to take my Rinnengan eyes, use them as a useful tool to bring peace to the world. I'm sure even Jiraya sempai would agree with me in this." Nagato ends.

"Normally I would defend myself but something tells me you won't hurt me and according to what Kakashi told me once when I finally asked how he got his Sharingan. His Teammate who was a medical specialist implanted the remaining Sharingan of his dieing friend into him as he wished for it and that it happens fast though he had an empty eyehole." Naruto reacted calm. "True it ends fast; you just have to use a special medical Ninjutsu on the patient to do so." Konan says considerate. "I wonder if Sakura is able to use it as well, after all granny Tsunade taught her and she is well known as a medical specialist. _And creepy with her inhuman strength paired with her temper._" Is what Naruto thinks. "You can trust she as well knows it but there just was no need for it and you should hope that it remains like that. Nagato is bound to this thing cause I didn't knew any medical Ninjutsu back then… Finished, eyes implanted." Konan spoke nice but also sad. The now blind Nagato with no eyes and dry eyeholes without blood starts his last sentences. "Naruto, as I told you I was just testing you and I didn't really kill her. I just wounded her bad but avoided the vitals. I just let you believe she is dead though with no medical ninjas in her surrounding she is in serious danger now, you should head back and help her but don't forget, you are a huge risk for her life in the future as long as the rest of Akatsuki is chasing you. If you want to protect her and all your friends, you should leave as soon as possible because the chances are high. Now that I'm a goner that Tobi or whoever he is will unleash the whole might of the Demons on you and the place you are soon. I swear you I don't know anything about him as well he just bugged us all along to join us and to substitute Sasori after he died. I eventually allowed him to substitute Sasori in the end cuz I was in need of him and wanted him to shut up. Back then he was one of Deidaras subordinates. Whoever he is, after hearing you I advice you to be extra careful from now on, even I don't know what could go on in his twisted mind. However, Konan will accompany you for as long as she needs to teach you and then she can decide what she will do next. If she stays or leave to follow her own path lies within her decision. The whole time she was so nice to accompany me though she never wanted all this violence, just cause of the bond we share with Yahiko she was there for me… She will stay here until you are back or let her now about your plans and hide. I hope you won't tell anyone about her but I believe I can trust you. What's next is up to you. I now as well put all my hopes on you. I gave you my Rinnengan and this last Jutsu I will perform will resurrect all Konoha nins I killed."

"Ruler of life and death, the bearer of Rinnegan can do this but it is limited to the time the souls started their way to the other world and it will cost the users life…"Konan with dripping tears interrupts. "Good… luck… at… achieving… peace. . . " And with a last large spill of blood he ceased. "Naruto while you get to your girlfriend I will prepare him for the transport back to Amegakure to bury him at his, our favorit place. I will wait here because Nagato asked me. I hope you will decide to come. He entrusted his dream to you at the end. I therefore will trust you as well…" she spoke in a sad voice. Naruto used Kage Bunshin and sent them towards Konoha to tell them Pain is dead and to explain his plans from now on. Konan surprised "What???" "There are sure some Konohan patrols around here. I sent my Kage Bunshins to lure them away so you won't get attacked suddenly cause they don't know what happened and to explain everything to them. I as well sent one to Tsunade so she knows that I will leave the leaf for an unknown amount of time to protect it." He serious said. "…and your girlfriend?" "I'm sure someone already treated her and if not, which I really doubt, a Kage Bunshin will get some help fast." Thank you Naruto." Was all Konan could say.

His Kage Bunshins spread the surroundings and tell all the searching patrols Pain is dead. They walk through the tight forest. It is very quite in it and the birds already started to sing again like all these explosions never had happened. As one reached Shikaku and co he tells them about his victory before he puffs. "Didn't I tell you, Naruto finished it and now is sending his Bunshin to send us back and begin to clear up." Shikaku full of confidence said. "So we should do it."

Some Bunshins already reached Konohas ruins. Later, one of his Kage Bunshins stands next to the totally out burned Tsunade and helped her to stand up. A moment after the young looking Tsunade completely became an old and ugly granny. "So that is your real appearance Granny Tsunade…" Exhausted she talks to him. "Yeah… I used up nearly all of my Chakra to heal the wounded and it will take a few minutes till I will be again look like I normally do." While that, he helped her to walk towards a stone away a few steps where she can rest. Narutos Bunshin smiling returned to her "you should stop that Jutsu and stand honest to your true appearance cause you are a granny after all." "You are lucky that I am too tired to get angry… anyway if you are here this means you must have defeated him already, pretty impressive but without the advise about his weak points you would bite dust while sanding behind Pain now. As you see, Konoha is pretty ruined because you were that late but luckily not much were killed as it seems." What took you so long?" Tsunade tired spoke. Then Naruto comments, "Well the truth is Pain killed many Shinobi but while dieing he used a Jutsu to resurrect those he killed." Then he explains himself. "The messaging frog suddenly vanished and it certainly was not Nagatos fault," Naruto argued. "Nagato? I see, this is Pains real name. Wasn't he one of Jirayas students, I'm sure to remember something like that. Actually the so called God Path looked exactly like Yahiko just as a grown up. I can't believe someone he took care of would do such horrible things." She asked very curious. Naruto remained silent for some heartbeats.

"Circumstances after Jiraya left has shaped him and led him to a wrong Path and many of them were caused by Konoha Ninjas during war days. This is the reason he hated Konoha so much. Luckily in the end he realized that this was a wrong change and he peacefully ceased. Before he was dead he gave me important information and his Rinnengan so I can end his quest for peace which he followed along though at the false road." Naruto spoke of in a sad tone. "The Rinnengan???" Tsunade shocked asked. "Yeah but listen to my detailed report so you may learn all" So Naruto started to tell everything. In the mid of the report a filthy dog showed up for a moment exactly one the part with tiny. The dog already run away as Naruto finished his story. Tsunade listened careful and after he finished she asked already back in her old young skin. "So you finally learned about your father, but it is sad that it was only a short speech." "Yes but there isn't much I can do now. I only can carry on his will, the will of Jiraya and Nagatos wish for peace but what is even more important is to know about this Tobi guy. With people like him sneaking my back, no one is safe at my side. Until I am able to fight him and prevent another attack like this one, it is better to leave. That is all I want you to tell to everyone who asks, not even Captain Yamato or Sakura shall learn more. This is the only thing I can do now to protect all who are dear to me. I want you to spread this news to make sure Akatsuki never comes back to Konoha and I as well will try my best to assure this." He finished out of breath. "I see and I understand you wish. I will do so though we could need someone of your powers at this time of destruction to protect others." Tsunade says somehow disappointed. "But it all is for vain if it gets destroyed again, right and maybe with even more deaths." Naruto spoke with tears in his eyes. "You really matured in this fight, I can't believe that this day ever will happen and I am sure on your journey you will grow even more. My duty as Hokage now is to prevent Danzous plans to take over the remaining of Konoha and to re-build it completely. I believe our allied countries will help us much in here and when you return you won't recognize Konoha because it will be even better than it was before." She relieved and happy answers. You have your job and I have my job now and I'm happy to take over the new, better Konoha when your time of retirement comes." So Naruto smiles big time. "Now I must leave, there are still things I have to do" and with a "puff" the Bunshin disappears. Right in this moment, the dusty clouds cleared up and revealed a bright and happy sunshine. "I see, the silence before the storm. A dark and terrible time comes over Konoha with Danzou on the move but after this a golden future awaits us…"

Some time later another Bunshin appeared near the place where Hinata laid and Team Gai is about to move out. Then he used a reverse summoning to go there personally. All happily screamed up as Naruto showed himself and immediately Lee asked what happened. Naruto told him only that he defeated Pain and went straight towards Hinata. He didn't react to their pressing of telling them about the fight. Hinata already is able to stand by herself as Naruto reached her. "Na… Naruto…" Hinata said happy and relieved with a tender voice. The people surrounding them keep their breath in these moments. Some cats stand next to them on the side and mewed "Hinata, I'm so glad you are alive, when Pain stabbed you I really thought you were done for." Naruto said with a somehow romantic but sad voice. Hinata blushes but unlike in the past she doesn't pass out. "It's all thanks to Neji who brought Sakura to heal me and Sakura for her healing ability." She whispered. "Thank you Sakura, now I'm in dept with you" He said with his heart. This surprised and shocked her at the same time. "I… I just did what I was taught; it is not much of a thing. It only is natural to do my best to support and heal my following Konoha nins. _What, what happened to him he acts so… so different. The way he speak listen not like Naruto, they listen too mature for him. What, what happened to him since he left for Myoboku Mountain and during the fight?_" "Neji I thank you as well." "It was my duty to protect her because we are relatives." Neji also surprised but calm said. "What is with you Naruto, you give me the creeps, I never saw you that serious it's almost like you would tell us your last words," Tenten asked and the others agreed. Naruto decided to don't say something to this. He continues "Hinata, I want to thank you us well and I must apologized too. Back then, I was too dense to realize what your feelings really are. When you jumped between Pain and me and told me that you love me, you made a big impact on me…" the others especially Sakura startled.

The clouded sky opened and revealed a single but bright shining ray of light to where Hinata and Naruto stand. They both kinda sparkled like they came from another dimension and this sight nearly knocked Lee and Guy down. In the next moment, Naruto embraced Hinata and this landed the final blow. Lee and Guy where knocked down, Neji lost his ability to say a word, Tenten just reacted "how cuteeeee" and Sakura got petrified. Normally this were the latest moment were Hinata is still conscious but she didn't faint. "Hinata, much has happened but I must apologize anew. Right now, I can't grant you the wishes you made when you stand against Pain. During this fight, I learned about many things. To protect you and my friends there is no other choice for me for now… I have to leave again but this time for an unknown amount of time. Enemies who are even more dangerous than Pain are on my back and the next time you may get killed for real and this is something I couldn't bear." His sadness echoes through each word he told. The rest remained speechless. "Sakura I once promised you I will get Sasuke back and since Orochimaru is certainly dead now there is now need to worry about him anymore. He as well got his revenge at Itachi and may already be on the way back here but while I travel the world I will look for him and send him back or at least take him with me on my journey. He is the only one besides me who can fight the Top Ninjas of Akatsuki without having to fear to get killed. I said it is a promise of a lifetime once and I hold onto my promises because that is Part of my Nindo. I make sure you will see him again." This speech was moving for everyone listening. "Thank you Naruto" was the last she said. He now let go of Hinata. "Hinata… for you as well I have a promise and this is a promise of a lifetime too. After coming back we will walk together and spend time together, just as you wished." Hinata was moved and asked him a favor. "Just promise me that you come back, this is what I want to assure, nothing more." "Then I will promise this as well." He ended. "And I will promise I will work hard so next time I can join and accompany you." Is Hinatas promise to him "Thank you Hinata…" and with this last tender words he again used Reverse Summoning with one of his Kage Bunshins to get back to Nagatos corpse and Konan.

"So, pretty all patrols are heading back to Konoha yet to start the re-building; now we can start to give him his burial without fearing for disruption." Naruto spoke in a serious tone. "Thank You Naruto" is Konans reaction. She released the Jutsu she used to build the Tree of paper. The friendly blowing wind spread all the papers around and they danced on the stream in a beautiful manner.

Now they work together to take Nagatos corpse out of his walker and laid him down to the green grass in the middle of the forest on top of a mountain on a plateau with a great view towards the Hokage Mountain. Naruto one last time looks at the stone face of his father. "Father I promise you I will become like the Sage who created the Ninja world and change the system for good." So they left towards the horizon for Narutos true Sage training and the hunt for Madara, Akatsuki and Sasuke.


End file.
